


Go Fast

by Tinker_Titan



Series: Pietro Maximoff ship drabbles [2]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Coming Out, Humor, M/M, Past Tense, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinker_Titan/pseuds/Tinker_Titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets are okay to keep, but letting them out can be such an endeavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little drabble! I'm getting into this. I like this pairing and it's so little thought about. I hope that people are liking these.

When Pietro and Peter decided to tell the important people in their lives about their relationship, it was, well, odd. Perhaps not the act of telling them, the feeling is more like it. For six months they had been dating  and no one knew of it. Not even Wanda; Pietro had to try hard to not think of Peter too much when with her. He knew that she always promised to not read his thoughts if she could help it, but it's the first time he had something to himself.

But that's beside the point, they we're going to tell everyone. On a Tuesday while having dinner at the tower. The whole team was invited, Aunt May, Wanda, Clint's family since they became part of everything after being discovered, everyone.

It took a while to get it all set up and it was also hard to not let anything slip since Peter's aunt kept on asking if had anyone special in his life and Wanda would pinch Pietro's side and joke about the day he'd find a girl or boy that would be able to put up with him.

And the team wasn't any help either. Thor, for some reason, wanted to know about the times of May Parker's youth and Steve also wanted to know since her very birth wasn't _too_ far down the line of his original time. Right?

And Tony wanted to simply just do weird things.

Some drinking games. Yeah, yup, that's what they had both totally wanted. To get everyone drunk.

Pietro nearly vibrated through the floor and into Tony's lab. Way too hard to deal with.

Thankfully, Wanda wasn't into underage drinking. A six month secret coming out to a drunk witch? Yeah, he liked being alive and so did Peter.

But when it did come out that night, Tony was drunk, Thor was amused, Steve pink in the face, Natasha sporting an expression that clearly told them that she already knew and so did Clint, and Aunt May looked happy.

But one thing from Wanda, a question really, ruined it.

"Zis may seem veird, but does his speed vork for you vell?"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some thoughts.
> 
> I might do a smut one next, I really need it. I do. So much. Pietro smut is nice. So nice. Anyone else agree?


End file.
